1. Field
This invention concerns finger attached cutting implements such as hair removal razors wherein very sensitive control of the implement and its pressure against the skin is required, and wherein the manipulative ability of the fingers to which the implement is attached has been comprised thru accident or medical condition such as arthritis or uncontrollable shaking of the arm, fingers or hand.
2. Prior Art
Razor devices and finger mountings therefor have been proposed such as shown and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,201,317; Des. 386,819; 3,045,342; 5,357,680; and 971,772. These devices are typically affixed at or near the tip ends of one or more of the fingers which are normally used to hold a conventional razor. Thus the ends of the fingers, especially the tip pads, provide the cutting pressures directly to the devices.
Also previously proposed finger mounted devices are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,074,864 and U.K. publication 2,265,105, neither of which can provide applicant's tactile monitoring of hair stubble condition thru the pressure sensitive finger pads.
With the use of such prior devices, therefore, a large portion if not all, of the tactile sensory capacity of the tip pads has been lost simply by its transference to the physical mechanical structure of the razor device. Also, where a shaking of the hand, arm or fingers is involved, the difficulties in controlling the razor are greatly magnified simply thru the force moment arm provided by finger length.